Moroi
Overview The natives of Coronach and the "chosen" race of Albion, the Moroi were created early in the First Age of Nadir, appearing in the bleak salt flats of Coronach with little more than pillars of salt for shelter and bitter carp for meat. Despite the overwhelming lack of resources, the Moroi survived. They carved tools from the salt rocks to cut down Mandrake Trees, and from that developed magic that is now at the core of their civilisation. Physiology The Moroi are tall, slender humanoid beings with ashen grey-purple skin and black hair. They have six fingers on each hand, allowing them a finer sense of control with their hands, be it blade or pen. Notable characteristics include their lifespan (well in excess of 7000 years before old age sets in) and their unparalleled eyesight. Sight Begets Sight This excellent vision extends even to their magic - Moroi who devour the eyes of other living beings can improve their own sight gradually, up to the limit of what is physically possible for a mortal to have. Past this point any further ingestion of eye-sight grants the Moroi in question to see beyond physicality, granting divination powers such as scrying and future-sight. By feeding on specialist eyes such as the grotesque Corrosors that plague the coastal regions or the Burning Babies that lie in Desolan, the Moroi can cultivate ways to control forces such as fire or corrosion. Civilization The Moroi dwell in The Principality of Coronach, ruled over by the Lady Malys as their absolute monarch from the Rose Palace in Malus, situated atop The Pillar of Silent Truths. In practice, The Six Duke-Regents of Coronach run the realm in her stead, while she attends to more esoteric matters in her studies. Below these six are the Governor-Earls of the three realms of Moltus, Coronach and Malus (the Governor-Earl of Malus always being the leader of the Royal Guard), and below these are the various Slaver-Barons that run the day-to-day tasks that The Six require of the realm - any Moroi with the means to acquire and keep a slave is permitted the rank of Baron, with further titles at the discretion of the Lady Malys. Most Moroi are too poor for this and are thus mere Subjects, which permits them their freedom from slavery or contractual compulsion but little else in social welfare. Relationships with Other Races Below these are the hordes of slaves that do the vast majority of grunt work in the realm. These slaves are not merely physical prisoners - the study of magically binding contracts as a school of magic has meant that any slave that refuses to serve can be mentally enslaved, maimed or even killed by punishing enforcement clauses, each different depending on the relevant Slaver-Baron's, Governor-Earl's or Duke-Regent's discretion. The laws of the land were amended specifically to bar the use of coercion as a means of invalidating a contract signed by a non-Subject, and a second law passed forbidding coercion of a Subject into signing a contract. Along with the sheer age difference between the Moroi and most other sentient beings, this has led to the Moroi considering most other races below the bar of "sentience", although especially "sentimental" Moroi are known to free valuable slaves upon death (even though by law, this doesn't prevent future enslavement) and the Fae'en are considered honoured cousins despite their comparatively fleeting lifespan. Category:Race